


May Mansion Reveals

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: The Month of May [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ben Wa Balls, Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Grinding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Arrangements are hard, Smut, Spanking, Switch!Clint, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dom!Natasha, improvised gag, sub!Phil, switch!Melinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team moves into one of Tony Stark's extra houses, things get shaken up in a lot of lovely ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitchen Messes (May/Coulson)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys, this one is going to be another chaptered one. Sorry? Do I apologize for that? I don't even know anymore. Anyway, each chapter will probably deal with a different pairing, but since it is all going to take place in the house/mansion I figured they should be grouped together.
> 
> Also, I think I have reached a point where I have decided fuck it, as long as it's smut it's counting for this, because I mean technically I am still celebrating masturbation right? I am encouraging you guys to masturbate!

It was an accident.

That is what Skye will claim until her dying breath.

She didn’t mean to watch May and Coulson getting their freak on. And she totally didn’t mean to have one of the best orgasms of her life while watching them.

**~36 Hours Earlier~**

“Are you sure we should be moving into one of Stark’s houses?” Tripp asked, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

Coulson shrugged. “It’s Stark. I am fairly certain we shouldn’t, but I am more scared of Hill and what she will do to both myself and Agent May if we tell her no.”

Melinda smirked, and Jemma was familiar with that smirk by now. It was absolutely her ‘I’m remembering something pleasantly dirty and flooding my panties’ smirk. Which meant Jemma was blushing, and Skye was shooting her a ‘what the hell is your problem’ look, while trying to size up the house in front of them. Strike that. Mansion.

At least to Skye anyway.

In reality it was a spacious three bedroom house, three floors in total, and a kitchen that made Melinda squee with excitement. Yes, Melinda May, resident bad ass, actually squeed at the sight of a full kitchen for the first time in almost two years.

Only three bedrooms was a challenge though. Tripp and Fitz agreed to room together, and Jemma pulled Tripp aside before they went to get settled in, whispering something that Skye couldn’t hear, and she was almost gladder she couldn’t than nosey.

“Alright, that leaves three chicks and one dude. Well, this is awkward.” Skye said looking around at Melinda, Phil, and Jemma.

“Simmons and I can room together.” Melinda said with a smirk, before grabbing the other woman’s hand and dragging her off to a bed room.

“Guess that leaves you and me, A.C. Hey, check it, that totally rhymed.” Skye said, all false bravo and ease. Inside she was screaming. It was better it was A.C. than Melinda, because she knew sharing a bed with Melinda would end up horribly, horribly, possibly deadly, wrong.

Who the hell was she kidding, this was going to end up a train wreck.

That night, Melinda treated them by cooking Chow Fun with shrimp. It smelt heavenly and tasted even better if the groans everyone kept letting out at the table were any indication. She claimed it had less to do with the full kitchen and more to do with being walking distance from a market that actually solid fresh seafood and a wide assortment of Asian food staples.

Skye was trying her best to wait out Phil on going to bed, but she was yawning way before he was. Having real food in their stomachs in the first time in a long time sent them all to bed earlier than normal, which meant Phil and Skye were in the room at the same time trying to figure out a night time routine, and Skye was jealous of Jemma for a minute, because she was sure there was none of this awkwardness with Melinda.

“We’ll just turn our backs?” Skye offered as they both held sleeping clothing in their hands.

“Sounds like a solid plan.”

“Okay then.” Skye said, turning around to strip out of her jeans and t-shirt and into a cami and tiny sleep shorts. “Good?”

“No, Skye. Suits take time to get out of.”

Skye sighed, cocking her hip out and tapping her foot. She just wanted to curl up in the bed that she was sure was more expensive than everything she had ever owned and go to sleep.

It was another few minutes before he finished, and told her as much, and when they both turned around, the simultaneous gasp echoed in the room. Skye had the need to reach out and run her fingers over the scar over his heart, now that she was seeing it for the first time, with him only in purple plaid sleep pants.

“Great… I’m going to wake up hard every day for the rest of however long we are here.” Phil muttered, just low enough that Skye couldn’t make out all the words. However, hard made it through loud and clear. “ _That’s_ what you sleep in?” He asked, raising his voice.

“Oh like you are so much better, mister bod of a god and only sleeps in pants. I bet you’re a boxers kind of guy and you are just trying to be polite.” Skye snapped back, only to go wide eyed and start questioning herself, where the hell had _that_ come from.

And with that they both blinked at each other before crawling into the king sized bed, trying to keep as much room between them as possible.

In the morning they were spooning, and Skye had the brief thought of ‘damn, that’s impressive’ when she shifted and had the full press of a very hard length of cock on her ass. And Phil groaned in his sleep, wiggling his hips for more contact, and Skye knew she was never making it out of this without a shit storm. Regardless of who she was sharing the bed with, she was going to end up trying to sleep with someone, and that was going to bed a mess.

**~2 Hours before the Incident~**

Phil stood behind Melinda in the kitchen, placing an open mouthed kiss on her neck before she leaned back into him. “What, Phil?”

“I need you to fuck me tonight before we go to bed.” He whispered, trying to keep the conversation from the other agents in the dining room.

“I _know_ I am going to regret asking this, but why?” Melinda asked, turning the burner off for the rice and checking the time on the chicken in the oven.

“I need to not be able to get hard. She wears barely there pajamas, and I was harder than a fucking rock this morning when I woke up spooning her.” Phil admitted.

Melinda smirked. “Jemma is fond of those pajamas, too. Although, less of a problem for me. You could solve this whole thing by explaining the standing open relationship to her. Invite her into our club.”

“I don’t see you inviting Jemma in.”

“Jemma didn’t even masturbate up until a few weeks ago, I think I should take it slow on the poor girl.” Melinda said with an eye roll.

“But you want, too?”

Melinda nodded, hopping up on a free bit of counter, pulling Phil in to stand between her legs. “This started with the Avengers for you, but this is our team now, they should be invited to the orgies as well.”

“So you’ll fuck me? Right? Please?”

Melinda kissed the top of his head. “Of course. I don’t want to see what Tasha would do to me on girl’s night if I denied you.”

“I see, you will only help me out because you are scared of what my preferred girlfriend will do to you.”

“Absolutely.” Melinda said with a smirk, watching the others through the doorway, all of them wrapped up in the conversation they were having, and a devious plan hatched. “If you can eat me out and get me off without any of them noticing, I’ll do it.”

“You already said you would.” Phil responded.

“And now it has a condition. You have ten minutes before the chicken is done and the timer goes off.” She said, an eye brow raised in challenge.

“I’m not responsible for your sounds too am I?”

Melinda nodded.

“Fuck…” Phil cursed before thinking on his feet and taking his tie off (Even if they weren’t in the field he felt better in his armor, although he forwent the suit jacket) and carefully tied it around head, slipping it into her mouth as a make shift gag.

Then with fluid motions, he pulled her shorts down (Because it was California after all), along with her panties and set to work. Pulling her to the edge of the counter so he could sit on a low stool that was normally under the island bar, holding her open with his thumbs running up and down her outside folds. And he was quick about it, wrapping his lips around her clit, tapping it with his tongue. Because the goal was to make her come, not see god. And it didn’t take him long to make her back arch and muscles flutter, seeking anything to clamp onto, but only finding air.

When he pulled back, there was just over a minute on the timer for the chicken, and he quickly untied his tie from her, thankful it did the job of gaging her, and helped slide her shorts back up, buttoning them for her and kissing her deeply so she could taste herself on him.

And then the timer went off and Phil was hastily shoving his tie into his back pocket, because he couldn’t put it back on now, drenched with Melinda’s spit, as the rest of the team spilled into the kitchen to collect dinner.

“You sure you’re well, May? You are all red again.” Fitz said, furrowing his brow and looking at her with concern. Jemma went a similar shade of red while Melinda smiled.

“Positive, Fitz. All the heat here in California.”

No one mentioned that the house was running at a cool 68 degrees to her, and Phil made sure to face the counters until everyone had went to go sit back down to eat, trying to hide the semi-hard on, he had going on after eating Melinda out so thoroughly.

She was going to pay for that later.


	2. Warm Milk (May/Coulson/Skye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am running a bit late tonight guys, work made me want to kill things so I got side tracked when I got home murdering demons before I got to writing. Hope its good enough to make up for it.

**~ The Incident ~**

Skye had intended to get into bed and pass out before Phil even came into the room, but she ended up laying there looking at the ceiling unable to sleep, knowing he was going to be sneaking into the room.

With a huff, she rolled out of bed, intent on making a glass of warm milk and cinnamon, and tell him to come to bed, he could get caught up on _Dance Moms_ in the morning. But when she came down the stairs and turned to enter the living room, Phil Coulson was not curled up into a corner of the couch watching _Dance Moms_ like he had been when she left him almost an hour ago.

Skye slammed her hand across her mouth so she didn’t scream, but found herself rooted to the spot, watching Melinda May riding him like a fucking pro on the couch. She was gripping the back of the couch, leaning forward with Phil’s face buried in chest while she slid up and down his cock at an absolutely punishing pace.

Skye saw the moment that Phil managed to get his fingers over her clit though, in the way Melinda’s rhythm faltered for a moment before restarting slightly faster, in the way her back arched a bit harder, forcing Phil’s face further into her chest.

And Skye had a perfect view of them, Melinda facing away from her and Phil unable to see her anyway. She bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. She could leave, pretend she never saw anything, or she could interrupt them, and let them know that she saw, but it was fine, if they wanted to switch bunking arrangements they could, or she could watch them and do something about the absolutely absurd amount of wetness that was currently pooling in her sleep shorts.

Staying and watching won out the second she shifted to turn around to leave and the motion caused her thighs to rub together, and she almost moaned from it. Apparently watching Melinda riding Phil like a pro did wonderful things to Skye.

Skye was careful to remain quiet, the only sound in the room was the slap of skin meeting skin when Melinda would slide down Phil’s cock, and the wet sound that accompanied it, and she knew if she so much as breathed hard, they would hear her.

So she left her shorts in place but put her back to the wall, watching them while she dragged the cotton of the shorts over her clit, her hand working on the other side of the fabric.

Skye had never been one to take much stock in people saying that watching someone else orgasm was enough to tip them over but she changed her assessment of that when she watching Melinda’s back tighten up, her head thrown back, neck exposed while she moaned out ‘Phil’ long and low. Phil followed her a second later, thrown over the edge by the pulsing of her internal muscles, and Skye followed them both less than a minute later, before escaping from the room before they could discover her. Which was a sight harder than she had anticipated, because that was an epic orgasm, and her legs weren’t really on board with the whole walking program.

She was holding herself up on the counter, watching the cup of milk and cinnamon in the microwave when Phil came in.

“I thought you went to bed.” He said.

“Couldn’t sleep. Just came down for a quicki- uh, a quick cup of warm whit- milk!” Skye was redder than a tomato by the time she finished.

“Are you okay?” He asked, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his face.

“Course. See you in bed A.C.” She said with a smile, thankful the microwave beeped that it was done, so she could escape with her warm milk.

Phil watched her go before he went back to the living room where Melinda was still having issues with putting her boy shorts back on.

“You okay?” He asked, leaning on the opening to the room, watching her.

“Fine, I just rode you way harder than I should have.” She responded, finally pulling up the underwear and completely ignoring her jean shorts all together.

“I think Skye saw us.”

“Yeah? Why do you say that?”

“She was making milk in the kitchen and didn’t go for the joke about warm white stuff. She was kind of flushed too.”

“I thought I felt someone watching.” Melinda replied with a shrug. “Think I did the job though?”

“I’ll let you know in the morning.” Phil said with a smirk before going upstairs to curl up in bed with Skye. She was right, he preferred sleeping in just his boxers, and he decided to throw caution to the wind and embrace his desires.

“Night A.C.” Skye mumbled when she left the bed dip when he got in.

“Night, Skye. Pleasant dreams.” He whispered back, making sure to keep the wide space between them.

But again, when the morning came around, they were spooned together and he was harder than a god damn rock, but this time Skye was shifting against him and moaning in her sleep. 


	3. Go Put on Your Big Boy Boxers (Coulson/Skye)

Phil didn't want to wake her, so he laid there while Skye continued to rub her ass against him, chalking it up to a dream, one that would be over soon, but he had to pull away from her and towards a cold shower when she started moaning his name.

It was a really long cold shower, but even the temperature being almost ice cold wasn't enough to stomp his hard on out, and he ended up jerking off in the shower, remembering the feel of Skye's ass pressed into his groin as she rolled her hips.

When he made his way downstairs for breakfast, Melinda was sitting on the counter, much like she had been the night before when he ate her out, instructing Jemma on how to make pancakes without potatoes in them. Occasionally Melinda would smile and kiss the crown of Jemma's head, but for the most part it was sickeningly domestic and it made Phil ache for the floor in Stark Tower he shared with Clint and Natasha.

"Did my help, help?" Melinda asked when she caught sight of him in the doorway.

He shook his head to answer. "Nope, didn't even put a dent in it."

Melinda whistled. "I know at least two people who are going to be overly happy about that."

Jemma looked away from the pancakes in the pan to glance at them confused. "I feel like I am only ever privy to a third of the conversation happening around me with either of you present."

"Eventually I'll fill in the gaps Jem, we have to get you up to speed on other stuff first." Melinda said, pointing back to the pancakes, and Jemma only too happily turned her attention back to them as she was blushing bright red, knowing exactly what Melinda was referring to. "Where's Skye?"

"Still in bed I think. I didn't want to wake her."

Melinda snorted before hopping down from the counter and pressing a kiss to Jemma's cheek. "When you get done with this batch, hit the start button on the microwave, I already put the sausage in there."

"Okay." Jemma murmured, her attention almost completely on the fluffy pancakes and not burning them.

Melinda carefully moved around the kitchen grabbing plates and silverware, thrusting them into Phil's hands before he was even aware they were going to go set the table. Once they were circling around it though, Melinda's true motives were made clear. "You have to tell her. The minute she gets wind that I am sleeping with Jemma in more than just the slumber party sense she is going to flip about because she's going to think I am cheating on one of you."

"I don't want to have that conversation with her after hearing her moaning my name like a god damn porn star this morning in her sleep." Phil hissed back at her.

Melinda stopped putting silverware around the plates and just blinked at him. "She what now?"

"Moaning, my name, like a god damn porn star. Oh, while she was rubbing her ass on my cock." Phil whispered to keep Jemma from over hearing.

"Are you sure she was asleep?"

"Pretty sure."

"Like would take that bet with Tasha sure, or would take that bet with Tony sure?"

Phil widened his eyes. "Not Tasha sure."

"Didn't think so. So now, go put on your big boy boxers and tell the girl who was trying to ride your dick this morning the way I was last night, that you are in a SHIELD dog pile of a relationship and if she wants in cool beans and explain the rules. Then come eat the fucking spectacular pancakes I taught Jemma to make. Bring Skye with you." Melinda said with a smirk and a pointed glance at the stairs.

Phil huffed, because he always had a thing for strong women and it _always_ came back to bite him in the ass. It didn’t occur to Phil to knock on the door before he opened it, it was his bedroom as well after all, right? Skye was standing in front of the bed only in a pair of underwear while she looked at two sun dresses that had been delivered with a bunch of clothing for everyone. So in the grand scheme, he only saw her bare back and a bit of her ass being hugged by the black lace cheeky shorts.

But it was enough. He had come less than an hour ago and he could feel his dick twitch already with interest, and in two silent steps he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her body to cup her naked breasts.

“Are you okay with this?” He growled into her ear.

“More than.” Skye responded turning to face him, remaining in his arms. “I saw you and May though, I thought…”

“It’s complicated, but for right now we fuck and we can handle the complicated shit after. Okay?”

Skye nodded leaning back with all her weight to pull both of them down onto the bed. She had never been so glad that he was in casual clothes as she was at that moment, pulling the t-shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them down for him to kick it off, in record speed. And she was pleasantly surprised that there was no boxers to contend with, and raised an eye brow at him.

“They weren’t wearable this morning and I didn’t want to risk waking you up to come grab a new pair.” Phil explained, rubbing himself against her clothed center, hissing at the feeling.

“Maybe we should get rid of them.” Skye suggested, lifting her hips for him to pull them off.

“Agreed.” Phil responded, pulling them down and throwing them away. “Birth control? You’re clean?”

“Yes and yes, get in me, A.C.” Skye responded, loosely wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to draw him closer.

“You’re eager.”

“I wasn’t asleep this morning.” She admitted, rolling her hips up, drawing his cock between her folds, coating him in slick.

“Did you come watching us last night?” He asked, reaching between them to guide himself into her.

“So fucking hard.” She breathed out, right before he slid into her, and god what a feeling that was. He filled her perfectly, hitting all the nooks and crannies most people had to search for in her. “Fuck!” She hissed out, tightening her legs around him.

“Still good?”

“Fucking amazing. Move.” She commanded and he slowly started rocking his hips, moving in her less than an inch but it put exquisite pressure on her g-spot, making stars dance on the edges of her vision.

“God, you feel fucking amazing.” He grunted out, drawing himself out a little further before plunging back into her with more force. And then he had an idea, and he had their positions flipped without ever pulling out of her. “I want you to ride me. Just like you watched Melinda ride me last night.”

Skye moaned and ground down on him hard. “God, keep talking.”

He grinned, grabbing her hips almost punishingly, helping keep her steady while she bounced, her own hands on one breast and clit respectively.

“You like dirty talk? You look so fucking amazing on top of me like this. Rubbing at your clit like that.” Phil struggled out, trying to hold himself back, which was getting harder by the second with her bouncing on him.

“God, fuck yes. I’m close, fuck, so close.” Skye moaned, before she threw her head back, muscles clenching around him, milking his cock for everything it had, and sending him tumbling after her, pulsing within her.

“Jesus fuck.” She moaned, falling forward to pillow her head on his chest.

“Agreed.”

“Nap, then talk?” Skye asked, wiggling and frowning a bit when she felt him soften and slip out of her.

“Mhm.” Phil agreed, tangling their legs together.

When they woke up, they had a very long discussion about what it meant for her to be included in the puppy pile that was their extended relationship, and that Phil’s preferred bed mates were Natasha and Clint but that didn’t mean anything beyond they were closer. Which led to all kinds of questions about what it meant if he was her preferred, at least for the time being, but she wasn’t his, but thankfully it was all cleared up and Skye agreed that she was okay with it. As long as they continued to snuggle in bed at night, when he couldn’t be between his preferred bed mates.


	4. Doctor Who's Secrets (Fitz/Tripp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there is no explicit smut in this chapter, but I apparently am incapable of just throwing two people together without at least some relationship building.

Leo was curled up on the couch watching _Doctor Who_ having been thrilled to find the box set of the Blu-Rays as part of the movie collection, when Jemma finished cleaning the kitchen and making two plates for Coulson and Skye, on Melinda’s orders.

“You know it’s not your fault right?” She asked, sitting down beside him.

“What are you bloody well talking about?” He asked, pressing pause on the remote so that he didn’t miss any of the Christmas episode from 2012.

“Ward, it’s not your fault that you had a crush on him and he turned out to be evil. And it’s not your fault that you had a crush on him at all.” Jemma said.

“We are not having this bloody discussion, woman. And why on earth do you think we need to have it exactly?”

“You’re mopping, Fitz. We can all see it. And that’s fine, it was a shock for all of us, but it hit you harder much later. But you really ought to address all the issues here. I know the last boyfriend you had was while we were at academy and I am using boyfriend _very_ loosely. He was the first crush you have had in a while.” Jemma said, looking at him with all the sympathy she had.

Leo rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to _Doctor Who_ just in time for Tripp to come sit between them, grinning when he saw what was on.

“Nice, I haven’t gotten to watch much of the good doctor for a while. Want me to make a bowl of popcorn?”

“You _just_ ate breakfast!” Jemma replied, slightly perturbed that the food she had made wasn’t enough.

Tripp just shrugged, settling into the couch. “I didn’t know you were a fan, Fitz.”

“Of course I’m a fan!” He replied, looking at the other mad with wide eyes.

Jemma snickered but before she could get comfortable on the couch, Melinda was ushering her upstairs to their bedroom, a devious look on her face. Which left Leo and Antoine on the couch, Leo’s feet just touching the other man’s thigh, watching an episode of _Doctor Who_ about lesbian lizard women from the dawn of time and their wives.

Antoine was pulling his feet up and scooted to take up some of the room that Jemma had been occupying, content to sit in silence, waiting for Leo to tell him what he already knew from Jemma.

It took two episodes before Leo blurted the information out. “Look, I’m gay, I know that makes the sleeping arrangements weird, but I needed to tell you.”

“Well, man, I’m bi.” Tripp responded with a smirk before turning back to the T.V., only for it to still be paused. “It’s not a thing, Leo. Unless you are like jacking off to thoughts of me in the shower, then maybe we should talk about it.”

“Once.” Leo murmured, almost low enough for Tripp not to hear. Almost.

“Oh, well then, we do need to talk.” Tripp said, turning to lean against the arm of the couch to face him. “You got a thing for me?”

Instead of responding, Leo almost leapt across the couch, clumsily kissing Tripp with as much force as he could muster.

“Leo. Leo, chill bud, it’s fine.” Tripp responded, gently pushing Leo away, like it wasn’t the hardest thing he ever had to do. Before meeting Leo, Tripp would never have guessed that pasty Scottish boys who were great with tech were his type, but ho lord, were they his type.

“Ward was evil and it’s been a really long time, and fuck, I have messed this all up.” Leo muttered, shifting back to sit in the middle of the couch.

“You had a crush on Ward?”

Leo nodded, looking down at his hands.

“Dude is fine, even if he is all evil crazy pants.” Tripp conceded, before shifting closer to Leo. “But if you have a crush on me, we should probably work on that.” He said, before gently turning Leo’s face to meet his own and pressing a much softer kiss to the Scot’s lips, full of promise of what would come if they explored what was between them.

“Oh.” Leo gasped when they broke apart. “You’re not mad?”

Tripp shook his head. “Not even a little.”

When eventually the other four members of the team came down stairs, Leo was laying on top of Antoine sleeping while the other man stroked his back.

“Be good to him.” Jemma threatened before they disappeared into the kitchen to work on dinner.


	5. The Toy Drawer (Simmons/May)

Jemma followed Melinda up the two flights of stairs to get to their bedroom, dropping down on to the bed to look at her. “I have no idea what you have planned but you are making me miss The Doctor, so it better be pretty spectacular.”

Melinda grinned at her. “Well, I have a few options here for you, and I promise they will be well worth missing a few episodes of a show that we now have on Blu-Ray.” And with that Melinda opened the drawer where her rather extensive collection of toys were relocated when they moved in.

“Oh.” Jemma breathed out, moving off the bed to the dresser and look at the extensive collection. “I don’t even know where to start.” After a few moments she started laughing, and Melinda was pretty sure she knew the cause.

“Which one?” Melinda asked, standing behind Jemma, her chin resting on Jemma’s shoulder, arms wrapped around her middle.

“Purple and stripped. Just why is painted those colors? It’s terrible!” Jemma said, giggling before lifting the toy from the drawer. “Ceramic?”

“Mhm. It’s hollow as well.”

Jemma’s face screwed up in confusion at that information. “Why?”

“For you to put water in it.”

“That didn’t clear anything up.”

“Temperature play. Like I kind of explained to you with the glass, only this lasts longer at the temp you want.” Melinda explained, gently taking the toy from Jemma’s hands.

“Do you have to use it like that?”

Melinda shook her head. “I wouldn’t suggest it with the first time you are using a toy anyway. You’re going to be overwhelmed as it is, that would send you into the land of almost torture.”

“Are you going to help me?” Jemma asked, turning around to face Melinda.

“How much help do you want? Instructions and me watching or more?”

“More. I want you to…” Jemma took a deep breath. “I want you to touch me.”

“I touch you often, Jem.” Melinda shot back.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“I am a big believer in if you can’t say it you absolutely shouldn’t do it.” Melinda said, raising an eye brow.

Jemma sighed, blush blooming across her face and chest. “I want you to – You know what, I don’t even know what to call this.”

“Sex, Jemma. If I am going to touching you, it’s sex. If I am going to be controlling the object going in and out of our body, it’s sex.” Melinda answered.

Jemma huffed out a breath before nodding. “Okay, I want you to have sex with me.”

Melinda wrapped her arms around Jemma’s middle and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. “That’s good, because I really want to have sex with you.”

Jemma smiled, a bit shyly before pulling away and pulling her shorts and tank top off, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Melinda watched, before carefully tossing the toy on the bed and crossing the distance between them, pulling her own clothing off until they were pressed together, panties and bras the only thing between them.

“God, I can’t wait to see you coming apart because of what I am doing to your body.” Melinda ground out, hands finding their way to Jemma’s hips, pulling them close together. “Bed. Now.”

Jemma eagerly complied, falling back onto the bed, leaning up only to unhook her bra and throw it across the room, her panties following a second later. Melinda quickly followed suit, removing her own bra and panties before crawling up the bed to straddle Jemma, placing a quick kiss to her lips before kissing down her jaw line and eventually down her neck to the collar bone. Open mouthed kissed that tinted her skin red were placed there before Melinda moved further down, wrapping her lips around one nipple, coaxing it to attention while she palmed the other breast.

“Oh!” Jemma gasped, her hands tangling into Melinda’s hair, silken strands gliding over her fingers while she pressed up into Melinda’s face.

Melinda pulled back with a small pop. “Good?”

“Oh god, so good.” Jemma replied.

Melinda smiled, quickly wrapping her lips around the other nipple, teasing it before sliding a hand between them to run her fingers through Jemma’s folds, delighted to find her absolutely dripping. Melinda slid a finger into her with ease, and added a second almost immediately, which had Jemma arching into her touch, moaning.

“Toy?” She asked, voice a little shaky.

“I don’t want to hurt you. It’s a little big.” Melinda explained, scissoring her fingers in Jemma, pulling a gasp from her.

“O – oh!” Jemma gasped, arching off the bed a bit more before Melinda blindly reached for the toy to replace her fingers.

And the gasp she got when she withdrew her fingers, slowly replacing them with cold ceramic, sent a rush of wetness to her own center.

Jemma was grasping at the sheets seconds later, feeling every ridge as Melinda gently pushed the toy into her, dragging it across her g-spot.

Melinda put her left hand over the bottom of Jemma’s stomach, pressing gently while slowly thrusting the toy in and out of her, pulling moans out of Jemma with no mercy.

“Oh god, Melinda, I’m going to – Oh!” Jemma gasped before her back arched off the bed, her internal muscles gripping the toy forcefully but Melinda continued to thrust the toy through Jemma’s orgasm. Jemma felt tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes at the intensity, but Melinda continued on, and a few thrusts later, Jemma was orgasming again, tears streaming out the corner of her eyes while she warred with the desire to urge Melinda on or pull her away. Melinda continued on, dragging the firm material over her g-spot again and again, pushing firmer on her lower stomach until another orgasm took over Jemma’s body, this time accompanied by a rush of liquid, and Jemma thrashing on the bed as Melinda finally pulled the dildo out of Jemma’s body, dripping with slick.

Melinda sat patiently, keeping light pressure on Jemma’s lower stomach, waiting for the younger woman to come back to herself, and when she finally did, blinking out of the daze with a sated smile, Melinda grinned back.

“Was that good?” Melinda asked.

“Amazing. Did I…?”

Melinda nodded. “Going to go write an academic paper on it, now that you have two test subjects that have proven it is possible?”

“Mmm, maybe tomorrow. Can I help you?”

“I don’t think you are capable of helping yourself right now.” Melinda teased, getting off the bed to go back to the drawer and grabbing a small wooden box before returning to sit beside Jemma.

“Hmm, what’s that?” Jemma asked looking at the tiny cherry wood box.

“Ben-wa balls.” Melinda answered opening the case. They weren’t so much balls as eggs, a deep blue colored glass.

“Explain?” Jemma asked, leaning on Melinda, looking at them.

“They’re like weights for your vagina, honey. I can orgasm with them, but it takes time.” Melinda explained before popping the eggs from the case, and spreading her legs, easing one in and then the other, closing her eyes, faintly moaning at the sensation.

“How?” Jemma asked, not her most eloquent in a post orgasmic haze.

“I’ll keep them in for the rest of the day, and sometimes an orgasm will just take me. Maybe we can turn it into a game, if you can figure out how many times I come during the day maybe I will break out the smaller set for you to try.” Melinda teased, before snuggling up against Jemma, moaning when the eggs shifted inside of her at the motion.

“Mhm, deal.”

When they woke up and got dressed, Jemma demanded they make dinner, even if it was a bit early. Walking down the stairs Melinda bit her lip and gripped the hand rail a bit harder, and Jemma made a mental note to put her count at one, before they rounded the corner and she saw Leo asleep on Antoine’s chest.

“Be good to him.” Jemma threatened, walking pass the couch and to the kitchen, Melinda following her, a bit more stiffly than normal, and a glowing Skye and Coulson breaking off to the dining room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for those curious:  
> The dildo Jemma picked out: [Ceramix No. 5 ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/dildo-sex-toys/g-spot-dildos/sp-ceramix-no-dildo-93031.aspx)  
> The Ben-wa Balls/Eggs Melinda uses: [Large Crystal Premium Glass Eggs ](http://www.adameve.com/sp-large-crystal-premium-glass-eggs-89044.aspx)


	6. Unexpected Visitors (Coulson/Barton/Romanoff & Coulson/Skye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get this early because, well, I am mean and the ending is a cliff hanger today. Have fun!

Dinner was mostly uneventful, minus Jemma constantly keeping track of Melinda’s orgasms, she was up to three by the end of dinner. Antoine and Leo kept touching each other’s hands when they thought no one was looking, and Jemma thought it was absolutely adorable. And Phil kept nudging Skye to eat more, something about carb loading for the night he had in store for her.

But then the doorbell rang, and Melinda and Phil were both up with guns standing by the doorway in a flash. Phil held up his fingers, counting for Melinda to open the door, and when the door swung open they were both pointing guns at Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

“Wow, Nat, what a warm welcome, right?” Clint joked before walking past both of them, into the house to drop his duffle bag on the ground. “So where are the baby agents?”

“Dining room.” Phil answered a little shocked.

“Goodie.” Clint grinned before crossing the space between himself and Phil and kissing him rather thoroughly. Clint was moaning into the kiss when Natasha’s delicate hands pulled them apart.

“My turn ass hole.” Natasha pulled Clint away before molding herself to Phil and kissing him just as deeply. When they broke apart, both of their eyes were a little blown with lust. “Where is our bedroom?”

Phil just stared for a second before his brain came back online. “I am sharing a room with Skye right now, there is only three bedrooms in this massive place, although they are fairly massive with large beds.”

“Aw, Phil, no. Are you putting us on the pull out couch?” Clint whined, already picking up his bag to go stake claim to said couch.

“Sorry loves.” Phil apologized and Natasha simply shrugged.

“I’ll talk to Stark about bringing you home to the tower with your new team, now that you aren’t really on the run anymore. Hill is going to pee herself in joy if she can actually privatize world security.” Natasha said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before following Clint.

Less than a minute later there was a very undignified girly scream as the rest of the team came face to face with Natasha and Clint.

“Skye?” Melinda asked holding out a ten dollar bill with a raised eyebrow.

“Nah, I am betting on Tripp.” Phil said, pulling his own ten dollars out.

Phil won, shamelessly taking the ten from Melinda, watching Tripp flail around Natasha and Clint. Clint was grinning and Natasha was rolling her eyes a lot, but they were both answering Tripp’s questions, mostly about their gear that Stark had made.

But even watching them he saw Skye hanging back and he slipped beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her in to lean against him. “What’s wrong?” Phil asked, keeping his voice to a whisper.

“I’m going to miss snuggle time, I just got it this morning and it’s gone already.” Skye said with a shrug before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll grab my necessities out of the room.” And before Phil could stop her, she was climbing the stairs, looking like someone had kicked her puppy.

Phil was chasing her up the stairs a moment later. “Skye! Skye, wait!”

“It’s fine, A.C.” She said, plastering on the fake smile he had hoped not to see for a long while, and they were in the room, with her grabbing clothes to sleep in and for the following day.

Phil finally boxed her in, pressing her back against the wall and kissing her as thoroughly as he had been kissed earlier. “Listen to me, _they_ are sleeping on the couch. This is _your_ home, not theirs, and we will continue to snuggle, and hopefully, you are still on board with me giving you orgasms that wreck your mind.”

“But they are your preferred partners. It wouldn’t be fair to you to keep you away from them.” Skye said, that same fake ass smile on her face.

“And I enjoy sharing a bed with you, too. Poly relationships are hard, Skye, but they are worth it, I promise. Take what I am saying at face value, I want you and I want to sleep in this bed, with you. Okay?”

Skye had tears streaming down her face by the end but she nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. Which quickly turned to walking him backwards to the bed, she needed that reassurance that he wanted her, and she was going to get it. She pushed him down onto the bed, pulling his clothes off in a flurry, before pulling her own off, straddling him while she kissed him. She rolled her hips coaxing his cock to attention, dragging her wet folds over him repeatedly.

“Christ, Skye.” Phil groaned, as she lifted herself up a bit, satisfied that he was sufficiently hard, a hand between them to guide him into herself. She was just about to sink down on him when the door opened, both of their heads snapping to see Clint and Natasha standing in the doorway, lips parted as their eyes roamed over the sight before them.


	7. My Little Flower (Romanoff/Skye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't know what happened here, I apparently grew feels in the middle of my porn! I promise we will return to our regularly scheduled program tomorrow.

Skye tumbled off of Phil’s lap so quick it was a shock she didn’t get whip lash, pulling at the blankets to cover herself.

“Please, continue.” Clint said with a smirk, motioning towards them, which only served to make Skye blush an awful shade of red.

“I’m so sorry.” She mumbled before trying to make herself into the smallest ball possible because all she wanted at that moment was to disappear. She had to look up when she heard the sharp sound of someone getting hit, only to see Clint rubbing the back of his head.

“Jezz, Tasha. That one hurt.” Clint whined, before they eased their way into the room. “So, are you part of our marry puppy pile, or did Phil not fill you in.” And then he chuckled. “That was priceless.”

Natasha looked like she was an inch away from murdering him, but there was without a doubt love behind it.

“She is tentatively in the puppy pile as of this morning, which is when all of this happened, so for Skye’s sake can we slow down a bit, which means stop looking at her like steak Clint, it’s creepy.” Phil said, sitting up and taking a bit of sheets to cover himself, thankfully his erection was flagging, because if it wasn’t there was no way Natasha and Clint would leave without taking care of it.

Natasha quirked her head at the information before grabbing pajamas for Phil and throwing them at him. “I’m calling a girl’s night then. I want to get to know her, and it will give you and Clint quality fucking time.” Natasha declared, before kissing Clint’s cheek. “Bring up my p.j.’s please. Oh and the toy bag has the lube and stuff in it.”

Skye was watching wide eyed, really unsure how she felt about an impromptu girl’s night with The Black Widow.

Natasha caught the fear and moved over to sit in front of Skye while Clint disappeared. “Hey, I’m not going to kill you, or whatever else is going on in your head. Melinda and I are very similar, aren’t we, Phil? We are ice queens when we are on duty, but when you get us in an environment we can be comfortable in, we are like gooey caramel on the inside.”

Phil nodded, leaning into Skye and wrapping his arms around her. “If Tasha wants to have a slumber party and gab with you all night, and that’s all you want to happen, that’s all that’s going to happen. Tasha would _never_ push you into something you don’t want.”

“Okay.” Skye mumbled, pressing a little harder into him.

“You couldn’t be safer with anyone else in the bed.” Phil promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead before slipping out of the bed and her arms to put on his sleep pants before Clint came back. The fabric had just settled on his hips when Clint opened the door, tossing an oversized t-shirt at Natasha and putting her clothes for the following day on a chair.

“Come on, lover boy!” Clint teased, grabbing Phil’s hand and pulling him out of the room, leaving Natasha and Skye alone.

“Come on honey, let’s get you dressed for now.” Natasha said standing up and opening drawers to find Skye’s sleep cloths.

“For – for now?” Skye stuttered.

Natasha nodded. “I don’t like to assume things about people when I’m not working, so I am not assuming one way or the other.” She explained, finally finding the drawer with the tank tops and mini shorts, grabbing a set and handing them to Skye.

“Oh.” She responded, slipping out of bed to put the clothing on before moving around the room to clean up her and Phil’s clothes that had been tossed away earlier.

“Did he really just read you in this morning on the puppy pile?” Natasha asked, watching her, but not offering to help, knowing Skye needed to do something to feel at ease.

“Yea. I kind of watched him and May getting it on last night, and this morning we had sex and he read me in. I thought I would have at least 24 hours before his preferred partners showed up.” She said, trailing off with a sad laugh. “When he chased me up here I was trying to grab stuff so you guys could have the bed with him, and then well…”

“You needed to be reassured that he wanted you.” Natasha filled in, taking the side of the bed Phil normally slept on, waiting for Skye to crawl into bed too.

“It’s just a lot to deal with. I know it’s been a while since you’ve been able to see A.C. Go get your sexy times on with him and Clint. I’ll be okay.” Skye said, trying to urge her out when she finally sat on the bed.

“Skye, I’m not going. They will be fine together on their own. I am not going to let you sit here in your head. I’ve done that often enough in my life, it doesn’t help anyone. So we are going to talk and have a girl’s night. Okay?”

Skye nodded. “I’m sorry I’m keeping you from them.”

Natasha hit her on the back of the head.

“Shit, ow, what was that for?”

“I want to be here. Phil cares about you and you are being invited to the puppy pile, I want to know you.”

Skye nodded again, but they were quiet for a while, until Natasha started opening up first. Telling Skye about her childhood, the Red Room, and how Clint brought her in even though he was sent to kill her instead. She explained why she loved their puppy pile so much, because even if someone was out of town, there was always someone there to hold her when she had an awful mission, and she could be there for the others when something happened. She explained how when Pepper is gone, she could curl up with Tony so he could sleep, because he needs a woman there to sleep, the panic attacks get worse if there is just a guy in bed with him.

“It’s more than sex.” Skye whispered.

Natasha nodded. “We care about each other, deeply. So, let me learn about you and care about you.”

So Skye broke, telling Natasha everything, her 0-8-4 status, being moved around  so she never had family until the bus, how much she cared about Jemma and Phil, and how much she looked up to Melinda, but was too scared to let it be more than that because she was sure Melinda still hated her. Everything spilled out, by the end Natasha was cradling Skye in her lap, rubbing circles on her back.

“What do you need tonight, мой маленький цветок?” Natasha asked.

“Cuddles at least.” Skye offered.

“Okay, I can do cuddles.” Natasha said with a smile, pressing a kiss into Skye’s neck before helping them get comfortable, Skye’s head on her chest.

“Maybe in the morning, we can discuss more.” Skye said, sleep and weariness edging on her voice.

“No pressure.” Natasha assured her, reaching out for the switch that would kill the lights before kissing her forehead. “Sleep now, мой маленький цветок.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мой маленький цветок - My Little Flower


	8. Spring Blossoms (Romanoff/Skye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less smutty than normal, but still pretty smutty. Damn feels are getting in the way!

Skye rolled over, nuzzling her face into someone's chest, expecting to find Phil's solidly defined muscles, and instead found herself in the soft warmth of Natasha's bosom. 

"Good morning." Natasha murmured, running her fingers through Skye's hair, encouraging her to stay where she was. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Skye answered, stretching her legs out, a small groan of pleasure slipping from her lips as all her vertebrae and joints shifted back into place.

"If you are going to make noises like that, while you are buried in my cleavage we are going to need to have that talk I told you not to worry about." Natasha told her, continuing to play with the light brown, slightly curly hair, at the nape of Skye's neck.

“Sorry, you are just really comfy, and that felt amazing to stretch out.” Skye said rolling on her back, forcing Natasha to either let go of her hair or tug on it. Natasha let go, but made a decision to have some kink negotiations with Skye later, because god did she want to fist her hands in that hair until tears pricked at Skye’s eyes.

“Do you want to have that talk, or do you want to remain a one partner girl for now?” Natasha asked, rolling on her side to face Skye.

Skye pulled a face that looked like she was really debating her options, before nodding slowly. “We can have that talk. You…” Skye trailed off shrugging, like she couldn’t really put into words her feelings for Natasha.

“I, what?”

“You get me. And that’s awesome, and I know I should be scared of you, but I just feel really safe. Like you would never let anything bad happen to me, just like A.C. would never, and you didn’t run from the bed when I told you I might be an alien or something, so major props there.” Skye was rambling, and Natasha got enough of that when she was around Tony, so she leaned over and placed the most gentle, chaste kiss she had ever done in her life, on Skye’s lips, effectively ending the word vomit.

“You didn’t run when I told you about the Red Room. That’s… that’s really something amazing to me, Skye. Even Clint and Phil backed away a little bit when I told them everything I told you, about the past abuses. So, do you want to have this talk?”

“Nah.” Skye said, and Natasha felt her heart stop for a moment, but then Skye was straddling her, bending down to kiss her with much more intent and desire. “I’d rather just do somethin’ about it.”

“Oh.” Natasha murmured, letting her hands trail up Skye’s legs, rubbing the outsides of her thighs while Skye continued to plunder her mouth, tongues dancing in such perfect sync that it would have made the Russian Ballet jealous.

There was nothing loving about it, and Natasha made a note to correct that later, she would make love to Skye eventually, but right now she was okay with their frantic motions, kissing with every ounce of urgency possible, grinding against each other’s thighs, nails scratching down each other’s backs through the clothing they were wearing. It was hard and furious, both of them simply seeking out their climax like an unattainable need, only to reach it head on almost as soon as they started, leaving them both breathless, still completely clothed in panties that were drenched and more than likely ruined.

“That was… Unexpected.” Natasha breathed out, lying panting beside Skye on the bed.

“A.C. once accused me of being impulsive. Maybe he wasn’t completely wrong.” Skye said with a chuckle.

“We will do that right, eventually, but right now I just want to lay here.”

“I thought there was no wrong way to have sex, as long as everyone was of age and consenting.” Skye responded.

“We will do that **_better,_ ** eventually, but right now I just want to lay here.” Natasha corrected.

Skye snickered, but turned to lie on her side, pillowing her head on Natasha’s breast, drawing patterns on her stomach through the shirt she was wearing. “Well, I don’t know if I can handle better, that was pretty friggin fantastic.”

“Oh, other stuff will happen between now and then. Like kink negotiation.”

“Like what?” Skye asked.

“Check list of ‘Yes, my kink’ ‘Maybe can be my kink’ or ‘Not my kink, but I respect it if it’s your kink’. Phil’s and Clint’s needs updating, it can be a group project.” Natasha hummed.

“Yes, ma’am.” Skye responded.

“Ooo, my own little smart ass, this is going to be fun.” Natasha grinned, bringing her arm around to slap Skye’s ass, making the younger girl jump a little before a small moan came out. “So spanking, I’ll just check that one off now.”  


	9. Long Time, Phil (Coulson/Clint)

Once Phil was sitting on the pullout couch, Clint gave him a quick kiss before going off to dig in the bags Natasha and he had brought with them, a small whoop of victory coming a moment later when he pulled out a slightly smaller bag from one of the duffels.

“What all did you bring me?” Phil asked with a smirk.

“Our collection has gotten smaller, stuff has broken or worn out and we didn’t want to go shopping without you.” Clint said, almost shyly. The man had no problem demanding Phil get on his hands and knees so that he could work a plug into Phil, but apparently talking about how important it was to him that they shopped for those toys together was where he drew the line.

“Clint.” Phil responded, taking the bag from him and pulling him in close, burying his face in Clint’s neck, placing small kisses there while he hugged him. “I was just thinking this morning how much I wanted to be able to cook breakfast in our kitchen again. The small stuff, it’s important.”

Clint nodded, holding Phil as close to him as he could. “Yea, it really is.”

Phil smiled into Clint’s neck, before throwing their weight to bring Clint toppling down on top of him. “Other stuff is important too.” Phil added, smiling up at Clint.

“Yea, yea it is. I’ve missed this.” Clint said before ending any further conversation they might have had, swooping down to kiss him as thoroughly as possible.  Clint left no room for debate in their kiss, he was in control and if Phil had a problem with it to damn bad, because they had a carefully constructed Dom/Sub relationship in their threesome that very rarely fluctuated, but for the most part, Natasha was totally dom, Clint would dom Phil but would sub for Natasha, and Phil loved to sub. So in Natasha’s absence, Clint would dom Phil, and that fact echoed even when they weren’t sceneing.

Clint pulled back, only to lean in by Phil’s right ear, breathe ghosting over the shell of it. “I want to fuck you into the couch, and then I want to put your favorite plug in and make you sleep with it in, and maybe if you are feeling okay in the morning, make you wear it till we go shower and Tasha can pull it out.”

Phil shuddered that the thought, nodding.

“Color?” Clint asked seriously. “I know that’s normally Mel’s thing, but it’s been a while, I need a color.”

“Green, god, so fucking green it might as well be emerald, Clint.” Phil moaned, his cock filling out quickly with the turn in proceedings.

“Want to get out of those pants?” Clint asked, dipping his hand under the waistband, pulling the elastic back and letting go, letting it snap onto Phil’s stomach.

Phil moaned before nodding. “Take them off! God please.”

Clint quickly pulled them off before taking off his own clothing, t-shirt and pants, as well as boxers being tossed away without a care. They were in a tangle with the sheets a second later, hands relearning each other after so much time away, finding familiar and new scars, tracing them with reverent fingertips, only to kiss them a moment later.

“Fuck me, Clint. Please.” Phil was so close to begging for it that it might as well been so.

Clint fumbled in the bag for a moment before finding the bottle of lube, before slicking up his fingers and holding Phil’s legs up, knees almost to his chest, and teasing him. Clint dragged his finger over Phil’s hole, spreading the lube over it, letting it warm up to Phil’s body, before he gently pressed a finger in, pulling a delightful moan from Phil.

“God, Clint.” Phil groaned, and then Clint started to move his finger, slowly pressing in and pulling out, easing Phil into it, before adding a second finger, curving them just so to glance over Phil’s prostate. “Jesus Christ, Clint, speed this up!” Phil demanded, trying to fuck himself on Clint’s fingers.

“I don’t think you’re ready.” Clint murmured, working Phil open just a bit more so he would feel comfortable entering him.

“God damn it, Clinton, get in my ass!” Phil commanded, breathy and flushed, sweat starting to pool in the hollow of his throat.

“Well, I mean, who I am to decline you.” Clint offered cheekily, before pulling his fingers out to lube his own cock up before leaning forward and pressing into Phil, sliding into him almost painfully slow, but with the position they were in, it meant that the head of his cock was nailing Phil’s prostate.

Phil’s hands found purchase on Clint’s shoulders, but just barely, fingers digging in with all his strength, as Clint started to rock, slow, small movements, keeping almost constant pressure on Phil’s prostate.

It didn’t take long for things to speed up into the frenzied state, Clint pounding into him for all he was worth, before Phil tensed up, his ass clenching around Clint’s cock rhythmically, when he came with a loud groan. Clint followed him half way through the clenching throwing his over the edge savagely.

Clint slid out of him carefully before reaching over to the bag and pulling out Phil’s favorite plug for long wear situations. “You still okay with this?” Clint double checked, holding the black silicon toy up in front of Phil.

“Emerald, baby.” Phil breathed out, turning himself over with a little bit of a struggle to get his limbs to corporate while Clint absolutely coated the toy in lube. Phil had just gotten situated on his hands and knees when he felt the cold lube and tip of the toy press against his abused hole before sliding in almost effortlessly, the curved base fitting perfectly in the crack of his ass.

“Turn over and get comfortable, I’ll go grab something to clean up your cum.” Clint said, pressing a kiss to his forehead before making a quick dash for a paper towel.

By the time Clint came back, Phil was out like a light, and after a quick clean up, Clint was curled up beside him.

* * *

 

“Wake up.”

Clint blinked hard before looking up to see Natasha standing over him. “Morning Tasha, how was the slumber party?”

“Skye just went back to sleep after some of the best fucking grinding sex I have ever had, so you need to get your ass out of bed and help me make her breakfast.” Natasha said, looking at him.

Clint grumbled but agreed to help, sliding out of the bed and pulling on a pair of boxers and following her into the kitchen to cook. “Oh, don’t take a shower, Phil is going to be a sad boy if we don’t get to shower together.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out in the shower.” Clint teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your reference:  
> Phil's favorite plug: [ Naughty Silicone Butt Plug ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-naughty-silicone-butt-plug-83701.aspx)  
> Clint's go to lube:[Wet Uranus Anal Lubricant](http://www.adameve.com/sex-lubes/anal-sex-lubes/sp-wet-uranus-anal-lubricant-89528.aspx)


	10. Sweet Showers (Coulson/Romanoff/Barton)

Skye blinked awake when the smell of coffee and French toast wafted into the room, along with urgent hushing.

“Mmm, is that breakfast?” Skye asked, eyes still closed while she stretched.

“It is.” Natasha said, sitting down with a tray of food and coffee in her lap, waiting for Skye to sit up.

“You made me breakfast.” Skye said, pushing herself up, awe evident in her voice.

“Of course.” Natasha said, passing Skye a plate and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Clint even helped and made Phil get up to come eat with us.”

Skye looked away and noticed the two men were still hovering by the doorway, their own breakfasts on a tray that Clint was carrying.

“Sit down.” Skye said, motioning to the empty space on the other end of the bed. She watched curiously as Phil moved slowly and bit his lip hard when he sat down, wiggling to get comfortable. “What’s up with A.C.?” Skye whispered, leaning into Natasha.

“Beats me, Clint said I would find out when we take our shower.” Natasha whispered back with a shrug.

They ate breakfast comfortably, Natasha occasionally reaching out to tickle the bottom of Phil’s foot, making him jerk and then moan. Clint just grinned like an idiot every time, and Skye and Natasha watched with a raised eyebrow.

Once the plates were clear, Skye offered to take them down and clean up the dishes while they went to go shower, which had Phil muttering an almost silent ‘thank god’.

Natasha waited for Skye to leave the room with the trays and dishes before turning her attention on her boys. “Alright, what’s going on?”

“Let’s get in the shower first.” Clint said, getting off the bed and holding his hands out to Phil, helping him off the bed which pulled more groans from Phil, and letting Natasha see the considerable tent he was pitching in his pajama pants.

“Oh, it’s going to be _that_ kind of shower.” Natasha said, getting up and grabbing Phil’s hips, pulling him hard against her, grinding her hips into his.

“Jesus fuck, Natasha.” Phil hissed out, dropping his forehead to Natasha’s shoulder.

“Shower time.” Clint said, grabbing their hands and pulling them out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, starting the shower almost as soon as they entered, before they all stripped out of their sleep clothes and piled into the shower.

Thankfully because it was Tony, the shower was pretty spacious and Clint could stand in front of Phil comfortably while Natasha could stand behind him.

“Why don’t you show Natasha now.” Clint husked into Phil’s ear.

Phil nodded, leaning forward towards Clint before reaching behind himself to spread his ass cheeks and show Natasha the plug.

“Oh, Phil, you slept with it in?” Natasha asked, reaching out to trace along the bottom, nudging it slightly.

“It’s been in since Clint got done fucking me last night.” Phil explained, ending with a moan when Natasha pressed harder and the tip of the plug rubbed his prostate.

“He had to wait for us to shower for it to come out.” Clint explained, rubbing down Phil’s back soothingly.

“Oh, such a good boy, Philip.” Natasha cooed, leaning forward to kiss his neck. “Do you want me to take it out now?”

Phil nodded, ready for the plug to come out, fully aware that he was going to cum the second she started working it out of his body.

Natasha grinned, leaning down a little further to kiss the small of Phil’s back, making him shiver. She slowly slid her hand down his back while he bent forward more, Clint holding his shoulders, hands braced on the wall behind Clint. She slid her hand across the plug once, before sliding her fingers under the base to grab it, before gently wiggling it.

“Oh god, Tasha!” Phil whined.

“That feel good?” Natasha asked, wiggling it again.

“God, so fucking good.” Phil responded, his back arching just a bit to try to present himself for her better, not something that was easy standing and bent.

“Oh, such a good boy.” Natasha purred, putting her left hand on the small of his back before starting to pull the plug back towards her, wiggling it to loosen the muscles up that had contracted around it over-night.

“So good for us, baby.” Clint cooed, watching the pleasure over-ride everything else Phil was feeling as Natasha slowly worked the plug out, painfully slow. When it finally came free, Phil’s body tensed and he tumbled over the edge of that pleasure into orgasm, moaning loud as his cock pulsed, completely untouched.

Natasha put the plug on the ledge before wrapping her arms around Phil’s middle, helping him stand up and lean back into her. “Good, honey?”

“A-fucking-mazing.” Phil breathed out, letting his head drop back to her shoulder.

“You looked amazing.” Clint whispered, coming forward to steal a kiss from Phil before ducking under the spray of water.

By the time they finished washing, Skye was at the door reassuring them that she was fine, but her and Jemma were going to go out and have a girls day on one of Tony’s credit cards, and that she would be back tonight in time for bed.

“How was girl’s night?” Phil asked, wrapping a towel around his waist before starting to shave.

“I like her, but I don’t think we are her match, we could all have fun together, but she has eyes for other people.” Natasha responded, sitting on the counter naked.

“Oh yea, you going to share with the class?” Clint asked, mimicking Phil on the other side of Natasha.

“Nah, I’ll let it play out and be a surprise for you guys.” Natasha said with a giggle.


	11. Shopping, Steaks, and Sex (Skye/Simmons & Simmons/May)

Skye and Jemma tucked themselves into a booth in a Japanese steak house in the mall, their loot for the day stashed under the table for the time being, at a little after four that evening.

“Soooooo.” Skye dragged out. The girl time had been Jemma’s idea, but shopping was thanks to Pepper who had been on the phone with Melinda when Jemma brought it up.

“Soooooo, what?” Jemma asked, looking up from the menu.

“You wanted a girl’s day, and we totally did that, with the shopping and all, but why did you want a girl’s day, not that I am complaining about spending time with you. We’ve been at the house for less than I week but I feel like I have hardly seen you.” Skye said, her own menu untouched.

“I wanted to talk to you, about some stuff.” Jemma said, her nails picking at the lamination on the menu.

“You seem nervous.”

Jemma nodded. “It’s kind of a big deal.”

“So band-aid it.” Skye suggested.

“I’m sleeping with Melinda.” Jemma rushed out.

Skye rolled her eyes. “Well duh. I was there when Melinda made that decision.”

“No, Skye, I am _sleeping_ with Melinda.”

“OH!” Skye said, eyes wide, before her mind really started processing what that meant. Did Jemma know about the puppy pile? Was Jemma in the puppy pile? What if she didn’t? What if Melinda didn’t tell her that she was having sex with Phil too? “How’s that?” Is what ended up coming out though.

Jemma blushed and looked down at the table. “It’s really great. She’s really caring when we are alone, and she’s taught me to cook a few things. I think I might be rather smitten with her.”

“Aw, Jem.” Skye said with a grin, enjoying Jemma being in the starting stages of love a bit more than was probably healthy. “She told you about the puppy pile then?”

Jemma’s brow creased in confusion. “Puppy pile? I don’t understand, Skye.”

Skye locked down her anger, she was going to have words with Melinda May later. “Never mind. So, did you buy anything you think she might like?”

Jemma shook her head and blushed again. “I was hoping after dinner we could go to a store I found and pick out a few things, but I absolutely need your help.”

Skye nodded, grabbing her cell phone to text Melinda before they started eating.

**Skye:** You and I are having words when I get home. Do you understand me?

She silenced the phone, not caring to read Melinda’s response before they fell into chit chat while they ate. By the time they finished Skye was eager to find out what it was that Jemma needed her help with.

Jemma took the lead, giving an address off of her phone to the guy driving them, which earned her a smirk from him, and Skye’s brain really kicked into high gear at that. But she wasn’t prepared to stop in front of a store with a sign proudly declaring it _Lace and Lust_ _Boutique_.

“Jem, you know this is like a sex shop right?” Skye asked once they slid out of the back seat of the car.

Jemma nodded. “I told you I would need your help. I’ve done research, Melinda is kinky and I want to buy her something, maybe a few things to try to work on that.”

Skye nodded before opening the door. “After you.”

Jemma smiled but that faded to a blush immediately upon looking away from Skye and into the shop. Everything was sat in its place among satin lining on the shelves, boxes stacked under it so you could grab them for check out.

“So, how kinky is she?” Skye asked.

“I don’t really know. It came up once when she realized I had no reference for what a safe word was actually for. Thank you so much for that, as well.”

Skye rolled her eyes, before walking down one isle and holding up a pair of nipple clams for Jemma to look at. “Think she is this kind of kinky?”

Jemma bit her lip and nodded. “We talked about piercings one night, and she told me she had once entertained the idea of getting her nipples pierced but with work being what it is…”

Skye nodded in agreement, putting the display down and grabbing a box. “What about restraints?”

“Like there are any she couldn’t get out of.” Jemma huffed.

“Not for on her, tying you down.” Skye said, showing Jemma a set of cuffs that were designed for beds without headboards or footboards.

“Oh, umm, sure.” Jemma said, slightly uncertain about being tied down, but she would try it at least once.

Skye picked up that box as well before they continued to move through the store. Finally Skye found the last thing she figured Jemma should buy, a light leather paddle with the ability to imprint SLUT on someone’s ass.

“I don’t know how I feel about it saying slut…” Jemma said.

“It’s part of the kink, Jem. Go with it. I promise.” Skye said, grabbing its box too and taking Jemma to check out.

When they got home, Jemma was practically buzzing with excitement, but Skye was going to find Melinda first, and when Skye was determined to do something, well watch out. She managed to corner Melinda in the kitchen with Natasha, debating the better way to make tea while Jemma put all of her purchases away, hiding the last three so Melinda wouldn’t find me.

“You didn’t tell her.” Skye hissed at Melinda, boxing her in to the corner of the kitchen counter.

Natasha looked slightly alarmed, but continued to lean against the counter.

“I was waiting until she got comfortable with sex in general!” Melinda ground out, just keeping her voice low enough to not be over heard.

“Well, I promise you she is plenty comfortable. Get to it, before I do.” Skye threatened before grabbing her own bags to go put away.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Melinda. “She is protective of Jemma.”

Melinda nodded, grabbing her cup of tea off the counter to sip at it while she thought over how this was going to play out, while regretting Skye seeing her and Phil together be her introduction to the puppy pile so early. Skye was in a whirlwind and didn’t even realize she needed someone willing to slow things down for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for those who want to know:  
> [ The Nipple Clamps ](http://www.amazon.com/California-Exotics-Nipple-Clamps-Silver/dp/B002JINUJE/ref=pd_sbs_hpc_9?ie=UTF8&refRID=16B46X2G7NBGA514ESWE)  
> [ Cuff Set](http://www.amazon.com/Sportsheets-Under-Bed-Restraint-System/dp/B000VHH5DW/ref=sr_1_1?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1400620066&sr=1-1>%20Cuff%20Set%20</a>%0A<a%20href%20=)  
> [ Paddle ](http://www.amazon.com/Sportsheets-Leather-Impression-Paddle-Slut/dp/B0016N8IYA/ref=sr_1_6?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1400620894&sr=1-6)


	12. Safe and Sound (May/Skye & May/Jemma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut again today, sorry guys, lots of feels.

Melinda sighed before she left Natasha, passing by Leo and Antoine cuddling on the couch, on her way to the bedroom to tackle her issue head on. Jemma looked up from her laptop, surprised, when Melinda slipped into their bedroom. The click of the lap top closing all but echoed, as Jemma looked at her with a smile.

“You look, concerned.” Jemma said, her easy smile fading as she realized Melinda wasn’t there just to spend time together.

Melinda nodded. “I need to talk to you about something, and I’m not sure how it’s going to end.”

“Well, come here, and tell me what is on your mind.”

Melinda agreed, closing the distance between them and sitting on the bed beside her, opening up and explaining the puppy pile while Jemma sat almost immobile.

“Skye knows.” Jemma said, remembering the odd comment from dinner.

Melinda nodded. “She was rather mad I didn’t tell you until now, but she got caught up in it much quicker than we have ever included someone, and I wanted you to feel safe to explore.”

“What do you mean?” Jemma asked, head tilted.

“She saw me and Phil one night in the living room having sex, and then Phil and she had sex the following day, and then Natasha and Clint showed up. She hasn’t really had time to feel safe and explore.”

“You want to bring her into our room?”

Melinda nodded and then shook her head. “Yes and no. I want to take her out of the whirlwind, let Clint and Natasha have time with Phil, and let them work on their relationship without worrying about her outside of being in the puppy pile. I want to take time and let her feel safe, and maybe eventually have both of you in bed with me, yes.”

Jemma hummed before rolling her head to crack her neck. “Okay.”

“Okay, what?” Melinda asked, feeling like she had missed part of the conversation.

“Okay, I will sleep on the couch tonight, and you give Skye somewhere safe to land. And okay, invite her into our bed, because I love Skye, it just took me a while to realize I loved you as well, and well this is a fabulous arrangement.” Jemma said with a smile, kissing Melinda quickly. “You know, my mum had another lady who would spend the night when my dad was out of town, I never thought much of it until now, but I wonder if she was in love with both of them and didn’t know this was an option.”

Melinda leaned towards Jemma and traced her fingers down Jemma’s face. “Oh, Jemma, you are something special.”

Jemma smiled. “Just wait till you see what Skye and I bought for you today.” Jemma teased before getting up and getting changed. Melinda watched, stomping on her arousal with all her force, because that wasn’t what Skye needed that night.

“That’s not fair!” Melinda whined, watching Jemma leave.

Jemma turned around and smirked. “I promise you will enjoy the gifts later.”

Melinda huffed, opening Jemma’s laptop to properly turn it off before storing it away, and going wide eyed seeing the frozen frame of an unknown girl tied up on a bed, face down, her ass a brilliant shade of red, the paddle in the middle of striking her. Melinda groaned but closed the window and turned the lap top off, oh yes, more talking needed to happen with Jemma.

Instead, Melinda pulled out her own sleep clothes, which was just a black tank top and matching black boy shorts before going to find Skye in the room she was sharing with Phil.

“Hey, so I told her, and she’s fine.” Melinda said from the doorway, watching Skye hunched over her laptop, tapping away.

“Good.” She said absently.

Melinda cursed herself, having not really thought through how this was going to play out, or how to even bring this up to Skye, but thankfully, Natasha entered the room, towel drying her hair.

“So, hey Skye, I was wondering if you could bunk up with Mel tonight. Clint was a bit evil to Phil last night, and I think a good snuggle is in order, and this bed is just not big enough for the four of us.” Natasha suggested, trying to put her own plan into action, completely out of the loop on Melinda’s plan.

“Sure, whatever.” Skye said, grabbing the charger for the laptop, already in her pajamas and following Melinda out of the room. When they entered the other bedroom, Skye plugged her laptop back in and went right back to being absorbed in whatever she was doing.

Melinda’s brow creased in worry, but she got changed quickly, before sitting on the bed with Skye. “What are you doing over there?”

“Nothing.” Skye answered, her fingers still tapping on the keyboard furiously.

“Right.” Melinda drew the word out, before grabbing her book off the nightstand. “Well, when you decide to share, you let me know.” Honestly though, Melinda could see what Skye was doing, spilling all her thoughts and feelings to some random stranger on Blah Therapy.

Skye scoffed, and Melinda pretended to read _Catching Fire_ , which she really did find quite good, but Skye was her concern for the time being, Katniss could hold off. When it became clear that Skye wasn’t going to talk to her, Melinda sighed and closed the book. “You know, I’m not okay with how you were brought into the puppy pile.”

Skye raised an eyebrow before typing a thank you and good bye and closing the laptop. “Then why am I in your bed right now.”

“ _Because_ I’m not okay with it. No one has ever been brought in that quickly. Maria was our last addition before you and Jemma and it took us months before we really introduced her to it. You’re moving too quick and you don’t even know it.”

“I can take care of myself. I did for a long time before A.C. took me in.” Skye retorted. “And besides, Natasha explained it’s about more than sex. It’s fine.”

Melinda shook her head. “Right now, snap decision, if you found out you were pregnant, what would you do?”

Skye looked at her like she had lost her mind. “Never going to happen, I’m on the shot.”

“Pretend you’re not. Make a decision right now, what would you do.”

Skye shrugged. “I don’t know. It would be up to A.C. too, he’s the only guy…”

Melinda shook her head. “The fact that your first words were that you didn’t know tells me a lot. You haven’t gotten to slow down and pick who your preferred partners are or anything.”

Skye shrugged. “Well, I mean A.C. and Natasha are kind of it.”

“You’re preferred partners aren’t who you had sex with first, Skye. They are who you want to do all the domestic shit with too. Who you would want to raise the baby with, or make the decision to get an abortion with.” Melinda said with a sigh, taking the laptop from Skye, leaning over her and putting it on top of Jemma’s, so that she could pull Skye into a cuddle. “You need to slow down honey, don’t try to race to match them.”

“If I slow down, I’m scared I’m going to freak out.” Skye admitted.

“I locked myself in a closet when Natasha told me. She sat outside and talked with me until I unlocked it and then she came in, cuddling with me until I felt okay enough to go back out to the common room to handle Phil and Clint too. They brought me in, but I wasn’t in their preferred and they are without a doubt not in mine. So, freak out if you need to, I’ll be here to talk you through it.” Melinda whispered, kissing Skye’s temple.

“It’s scary to go from no one caring to being in a relationship with people I haven’t even met yet, but knowing if I called they would come take care of me.” Skye replied.

“Who watches the watchers? You were going to rip me a new one over Jemma, who watches out for you, Skye? Hmm, baby?” Melinda said, holding her tighter.

“I do.”

“No, baby, I do. And so does Jemma. She’s sleeping on the couch tonight so I could give you a safe place to land. Land here with us, at least for the time being.” Melinda offered.

“Okay.” Skye answered, twisting to look at Melinda. “I had such a stupid crush on you from the minute you saved us in South America, when we were all tied up. A.C. almost walked in on me masturbating thinking about you. And Jemma, she’s… She’s important.”

“Yea, she is. Which is why I took my time with her. She was strangely calm about the whole thing honestly, for someone who blushed so bright finding me washing a dildo that I thought she was going to combust.” Melinda said with a chuckle. “Seriously though, Skye, you are safe here with me.”

“I know. I’ve always known I was safe with you around.”

“Good. I’m glad. Now get some sleep.” Melinda responded, placing one last kiss on her temple. “No having sex in the morning either, we are slowing this down to a crawl.”

Skye twisted to look at her again. “What?”

“You heard me. Safe place. That means no trying to have sex with me in the morning.” Melinda replied, looking as stern as she could cuddled in bed with Skye.

“God, fine.” Skye huffed, and when she thought Melinda wouldn’t hear, she sighed in relief. But Melinda heard and she watched until Skye fell asleep.


	13. Of Love and Kids (May/Skye/Simmons)

Skye didn’t realize how serious Melinda was about slowing everything down to a crawl until almost a week later and the most they had done was some cuddling and light kissing, and she was pilling her hair up into a messy bun in preparation of their first date night.

Natasha was sitting in the bedroom, Skype open with Pepper and Maria, trying to orchestrate them all moving into the tower for the third time that week, when Skye slipped into the bedroom to grab the pair of heels she had picked out to go with the lilac dress she was wearing.

Natasha looked up and whistled. “Looking hot, Skye.”

Skye blushed a little before she leaned down to press a kiss to Natasha’s cheek and murmur her thanks.

Pepper and Maria smiled from where they were crowded around the laptop on their end.

“Date night?” Pepper asked.

Skye nodded, leaning down so that they weren’t staring at her cleavage the whole time. “Melinda is taking me and Jemma out for dinner.”

“Aw, we need to do dinner soon.” Maria commented, pressing a kiss to Pepper’s temple.

“Good luck getting Steve and Tony to agree to it.” Pepper shot back.

Skye smirked before standing back up to grab her heels and waving goodbye to Natasha.

Skye quickly made her way downstairs before she put the heels on and found Jemma and Melinda waiting in the kitchen for her, in their own dresses, blue and black respectively. Melinda had her hair pulled back into a tight French braid, and Jemma left hers curled loose down her back.

“Wow.” Skye sighed out, taking in the view of the women in front of her.

“Not looking so bad yourself.” Melinda responded, licking her lips quickly. “So let’s get on to dinner.”

By the time they were seated around a table, the three were all throwing quick glances at each other and licking their lips, the ride in the car, with Melinda in the middle of Skye and Jemma did nothing to tamp down their quickly growing arousal.

“This is painful.” Skye said with a huff after they ordered.

Melinda raised an eyebrow at her. “What is?”

“Going this slow!” Skye huffed.

Melinda reached out and took Jemma’s hand tightly. “You _just_ want us to have sex.”

“No!” Skye argued back. “I want the stupid domestic stuff too, I just, I can’t take this.”

Melinda sighed, reaching out to cup Skye’s face. “Honey, I want you. We want you, god so badly, but I don’t want you to get thrown into another whirlwind when you are just now finding a place to be safe.”

“I know I’m safe. I want to have sex with both of you, and then cuddle and argue about whose turn it is to do our laundry and do the dishes. I just, I can’t handle not being able to touch you freely. I was touch starved for such a long time…”

Jemma choked on a sob as Skye trailed off. “Skye, love…”

Melinda tilted her head. “It’s how you feel connected.”

Skye nodded, pushing away the few small tears that had escaped.

“Okay, tonight then, after dinner. We will make love, not have sex. I trust you understand the difference.” Melinda said, patting Skye’s cheek, pushing away the tears that Skye hadn’t.

Skye nodded that she understood in time for the waiter to come back and drop their food off.

They ate in between talking about all the normal first date topics, favorite movies and tv shows, along with foods, stuff that they really already knew about each other but that were safe to talk about.

When they got home everyone else was tucked together in the living room, watching something that apparently Leo had picked out, and Antoine had backed him up on, along with Clint, which meant Phil and Natasha were watching but didn’t really care about what they were watching.  Melinda walked around the back to lean down and kiss Phil’s cheek and let him know she was taking Skye for the night, so he could have the room.

The three women quickly made their way upstairs to the bedroom, and Melinda and Jemma sandwiched Skye between them, both of their nimble fingers pulling pins out of her hair to let it tumble down her back.

“Love, remember, not fucking.” Melinda whispered, letting her fingers card through Skye’s hair before slipping between Jemma and Skye to unzip the dress. Jemma put her chin on Skye’s shoulder, kissing at the soft spot behind her left ear, trying to match Melinda.

“All about love. How much we love you and care for you. How much we want you to be here. How much I want my little munchkins to come home from school to three mum’s who will help them will all their homework and take care of the awful bullies.” Jemma whispered, ending each sentence with another kiss to that spot.

“Melinda gets bully duty.” Skye sighed, leaning back into Jemma while Melinda’s careful fingers pulled the dress off her shoulders and down, leaving her only in a matching pair of lilac panties.

“You get homework help then.” Melinda replied, kissing her jaw line.

“I get to help with homework, too.” Jemma whined, before pulling back to strip out of her own dress and move behind Melinda to unbraid her hair carefully.

“Of course, Jem.” Melinda said, shaking her head so her hair would fall naturally, a slight wave in it from the braid.

“Bed?” Skye suggested, as Jemma unzipped Melinda’s dress and pulled it off of her, the three of them only in their panties as they laid on the bed, Skye in the middle. “I feel selfish, being in the middle.”

Melinda shook her head, leaning over to kiss Skye. “Let us worship you a little bit, then we can get concerned with everyone’s orgasms.”

Jemma blushed a bit, but nodded her own agreement.

They took their time, pressing kisses across Skye’s body, teasing her nipples to attention, slowly pulling her panties down, and kissing her thighs. They pulled back to pull their own panties off before Melinda settled over Skye’s head and Jemma sat on her thigh, digging her own into Skye’s center.

Once they really started to get down to business, it was quick but tender, Jemma rocking on tense muscle, rubbing her own thigh against Skye’s slick center, while Skye held Melinda’s ass and lapped at her like a starving woman.

Their orgasms took them with a low roar until they were laying on the bed beside each other, panting and sweating like they had run a marathon.

“So, you want to have kids with us?” Melinda asked, turning on her side to put her chin on Skye’s chest and look up at her.

“Yea, yea, I think I do.” Skye responded with a smile.

Jemma turned on her side as well to mirror Melinda. “That makes me really excited.”

Skye grinned. “Yea, me too.” 


	14. No More Running (May/Romanoff/Simmons/Skye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we have finally reached the end of the mansion! 
> 
> Sorry this is a little late tonight as well, spent the day car shopping and such as I have been without my own car for the past 2 months thanks to intense break failure, but today I can happily say I have a car again!

At breakfast, Natasha was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, and Melinda was almost worried, because a very happy Natasha was normally a bad thing.

“Do I want to know?” Melinda asked, pulling mugs down for Skye’s coffee and Jemma and her own tea.

“Pepper and Maria worked Tony down, we are going home!” Natasha said, cheerfully.

“Phil’s going to be so sad.” Melinda said, not sure why Natasha was so happy about her and Clint going back to Stark Tower.

“No, you silly little woman! We are all going home.” Natasha said, wrapping her up in a hug and twirling her around.

Melinda beat on Natasha’s back while yelling at her, “Put me down you crazy Russian!” Once Natasha relented and safely returned Melinda to solid ground, Melinda looked at her. “All of us?”

Natasha nodded. “Tony has rooms for Leo and Antoine even though they aren’t in the puppy pile, he just split a floor in half for you three and those two.”

“No more running.”

Natasha shook her head.

“Celebratory sex?” Melinda asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Always. It’s like you don’t even know me.” Natasha said, before pushing Melinda backwards through the living room, where Antoine gave a wolf whistle.

“Get it girls!”

“I’ll end you for that later!” Melinda yelled, before Natasha was pushing her backwards up the stairs, determined to make it to a bedroom.

Jemma and Skye were sitting on the bed playing Uno when the two women crashed through the door, lips attacking each other like they were at war.

“Damn Jem, I don’t think we were invited.” Skye said, quickly picking up the cards and moving out of the way of the storm that was Melinda and Natasha.

“Stay. Watch. Leave. I don’t really fucking care.” Melinda ground out, sitting astride Natasha and quickly pulling her tank top off, along with the sports bra she had been wearing before leaning now to attack Natasha’s lips again.

“Stay and watch?” Skye asked Jemma, trying to find a comfortable place to sit.

“Absolutely.” Jemma responded, finding them a spot along the wall that would allow them to watch without getting a kink in their necks.

While they were deciding, Natasha had lost her top and was working her way out of a pair of yoga pants while Melinda was on her back beside Natasha kicking her own shorts off. Quickly Melinda reclaimed her position on top though, leaning down and rolling her body while she kissed Natasha until her lips were bruised and shiny.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?” Natasha ground out before apparently remembering something. “Jemma, grab the purple thing from the toy drawer, the double ended like thing.”

Jemma quickly moved to follow the instruction and pulled the drawer open to dig until she found what Natasha had requested before taking it over to her.

Melinda looked and gasped, before taking it and sitting with her legs open so she could slip the slightly more bulb like part into herself, clenching around it to keep it in place. “You want me to fuck you, you naughty little girl?” Melinda asked, fisting her hand in the ruby locks.

“God yes.” Natasha moaned out, wrapping her legs around Melinda’s waist, digging her heels into Melinda’s ass.

Melinda reached down and dragged her fingers through Natasha’s folds, gathering her slick to coat the silicone toy before slowly pushing in to Natasha, her thumb rubbing over Natasha’s clit the whole time. The gasps and groans from Skye and Jemma were barely registering on her radar as she pushed in, almost painfully slow, causing her own muscles to hold tighter onto her end of the toy. And then she was pulling out, her free hand tilting Natasha’s hips up so that the head of the toy would drag across her g-spot.

Melinda found her rhythm quickly, two steps above maddeningly slow, just fast enough that Natasha could cum, and slow enough that she could hold onto her end of the toy, even with the copious amounts of her of slick sliding down it.

Natasha reached up and played with her own breasts, sharing with Melinda the desire for piercings, pinching them harshly between her nails, until her back was arching and she shook with the intensity of her orgasm, clenching around the toy, forcing Melinda to do the same.

Just as Melinda had all but given up on her own orgasm from what they were doing, Natasha reached up and treated Melinda’s nipples to the same treatment her own had received, as Melinda ground against the ridges on the toy before she stiffened and moaned low and loud.

Skye and Jemma were panting on the floor when both women separated themselves from the toy, hisses coming from both of them at the loss of feeling full.

“Not that I’m complaining, cuz that was hot…” Skye trailed off.

“But why?” Jemma finished, her own head resting on Skye’s shoulder while she panted.

“Celebratory sex.” Natasha said, as if it explained everything.

“What are we celebrating?” Skye asked.

“Moving home, to Stark Tower.” Melinda supplied, rolling over to put her head on Natasha’s chest and look at her other two lovers.

“No more running?” Jemma sighed wistfully.

“No more running.” Natasha said with a grin, carding her fingers through Melinda’s silky hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the toy list:  
> [Strapless Strap On](http://www.amazon.com/Tantus-F9911-Feeldoe-Vibrator-Violet/dp/B000PHE36K/ref=sr_1_2?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1400891443&sr=1-2&keywords=tantus+feeldoe)


End file.
